1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a base station design assist system utilizing an unmanned aerial vehicle, and a server used for the system.
2. Related Art
3D data used for base station design simulation does not include data of obstacles to radio waves, such as woods and structures on roofs of buildings (such as signboards).
For this reason, errors have occurred in simulation results about a minimum antenna altitude needed to attain target area coverage. Therefore, an unnecessarily high tower has been needed to be constructed for a radio wave base station.